All Because of One Banana
by Rikuhikaru
Summary: Ace Ventura: Pet detective is knocked out by his 'faithful' friend, Spike while a kid, Raven, is looking for his pet whale he lost at the library. Ace dreams about being in medieval times, and a crazed adventure starts when he meets LOTR characters...


[Raven] me and a friend, Pixi Punkrocker, came up with this amazingly stupid, yet funny story...will probably switch off between script writing and story writing lol...r+r..I do not own Ace Ventura (who would o.o;;;) Anywho..I dun own any characters from movies and what-not...and I give lotsa credit to Pixi Punkrocker  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-All Because Of One Banana-  
  
Chapter One  
  
*A knock is heard on Ace Ventura: Pet Detective's Door*  
  
Ace: *cheesey grin* *answers door*  
  
Raven: *nearly falls in* (out of breath) help...m-my pet...  
  
Ace: What is my fellow animal lover? Did you loose your little friend?  
  
Raven: I...l-lost my pet..whale...at the ...Library! I think someone stole...him!  
  
Ace: Well, you came to the right place!  
  
Raven: *gets hit with a cheese doodle*  
  
Ace: *turns around* Spike! Cut that out! He lost his damn Whale!  
  
Spike: *threatens Raven with a banana*  
  
Ace: I knew I shouldn't have let him drink that whole thing of Anti-Freeze!  
  
Raven: your monkey has feeding problems...mabye you should switch to cool-aid! *cowers as another cheese doodle hits him*  
  
Spike: *jumps up and down* *chucks the banana at Raven*  
  
Raven: O__O; *ducks*  
  
Ace: *gets hit in the head with the banana*   
  
Raven & Spike: *blinks*  
  
Raven: You killed him!  
  
Spike: oo---ah! *jumps up and down on unconcious Ace*  
  
Ace: *sits up* *holds head, looks around* This reminds me somewhat of the Lord of the Rings... *cheesey grin (once more)*  
  
What happened? Let's rewind.... *sits down in a backwards motion, falls back, becomes unconcious once more*  
  
*wakes up an hour later* Alllrightyyy then! That plan's screwed...  
  
Ace: *wanders around for about a hour or so before he has to take a piss* Bathroom...bathroom...must find bathroom!! *wanders over to a cave, only to see Gollum*  
  
Gollum: *is nawing on a human*  
  
Ace: *is about to stop and turn back* ...er bathroom! *rushes up*  
  
Gollum: *drops half eaten person that happens to be Frodo*  
  
Ace: ...um is there.....a b-bathroom....near here?  
  
*long pause*  
  
Ace: ...hello?  
  
Gollum: *snorts* *points at a hole in the ground*  
  
Ace:...nevermind! I can hold it. ___  
  
Raven: *pokes Frodo* *eyes Ring* Pretty...  
  
Ace: ACK!! What the hell are youuuuu doing here!?  
  
Raven: I am nothing but a fragment of your imagination in this dream world of yours...now could you please save my damn whale!?  
  
Ace: ...b-e-a-utiful *sarcasim* (--ooc: couldn't help myself...saw bruce almighty the other night XD--)  
  
Raven: ...come on...we need to wake you up..  
  
Ace: why not just hit me with another BANANA!?  
  
Raven: Because...they don't have bananas in medieval times!!!!  
  
Gollum: *goes back to eating Frodo*  
  
Raven: Look! *points off at a just-appearing forest* A forest, let's explore!  
  
Ace: This is begining to become a video game I didn't particularly like...just because I couldn't get past the first level!!  
  
Raven & Ace: *walking through forest*  
  
*strange, scary noises can be heard*  
  
Ace: *is practicly walking on Raven*  
  
Raven: *ignores strange noises* du..de ..dah  
  
Ace: *paranoid*  
  
Raven: *is ran into by something...or someone*  
  
Ace: AHH! ATTACK OF THE FLUFFY BUNNIES!!!!  
  
Nienna: Bunnies!? Where!? *looks around excitedly*  
  
Raven: wow...it's an elf...and I've brought an Idiot with me..who can't even find a whale :(  
  
Nienna: Meep! *hides behind Raven*  
  
Legolas: *scurries up in wemon's clothing* *in a feminim voice* oo hewwo. You havn't happened to see another female elf run by here have you.  
  
Raven: *gags*  
  
Ace: *eyes Nienna*  
  
Nienna: *eyes Widen* *shakes head*  
  
Ace: No...  
  
Legolas: ...aw that's too bad...*eyes Raven* wow! you are sooo hott!   
  
Raven: O___O;; *backs away*  
  
Ace: *shakes his head in that annoying way* ya know..I think he likes you  
  
Raven: NUUUUU!!! The horror!!!   
  
Legolas: ee! so sexy!  
  
Ace: let me....call upon my animal friends to save us!  
  
Nienna: ...oo? what?  
  
Ace: *makes weird noises* my ass speaks! *does the butt-talk thing*  
  
Legolas: what is going on my beef-cakes?  
  
*a herd of running sharks appears in the distance*  
  
Raven: *is glomped by Legolas* O.o;;  
  
Legolas: eek!  
  
Herd of Running Sharks: rargghh!! *pull Legolas from Raven*  
  
Legolas: eee-*is eaten*  
  
Nienna: w-where'd he..err she go?  
  
Ace: *points at several different sharks* I think that one got 'im and that one...oh yea, that one got his hand...*begins to think*  
  
Raven: whew...at least we're safe now...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Raven] o.o;; Like Pixi Punkrocker said, this story is very wrong in so many ways XD. Go ahead a Review...next chapter coming whenever we think up something o.o; And I dun own legolas or anything, if I did lmao that would be funny...and dun flame...I think Legolas...is semi-ok...me and my friend just thought it would be funny to make ..er fun of him...yup 


End file.
